Unsleeping beauty
by Illovebooks
Summary: This is the story of sleeping beauty's daughter, who's insomniac.(can't sleep) one day she meets a servant boy who seems different than the others. What does he have to do with anything? And what will happen when the village is threatened by an ancient monster. Short fan fic, not a one shot, may be a three shot. No flames please
1. Chapter 1

This story doesn't start with "once upon time". No, it starts after the words "happily ever after." You may of wondered, "what happened after sleeping beauty got married?" Or maybe, "did she ever have kids?" The answer is yes. I am princess rose, daughter of princess aurora, more commonly known as sleeping beauty. Whenever someone meets me they most commonly say, "oh! She must love her beauty sleep then!" The thing is, no. I'm insomniac, which means that I struggle to get to sleep. I CAN sleep, but its very, Very, VERY hard. When mother found out, she was sad, I understand why! Think of the irony! Imagine going up to someone and saying, "oh, Hello. I'm the queen, the one who slept for 100 years. This my daughter, she can never go to sleep!" I personally, would find that embarrassing. When I was little, I asked my mum if she was embarrassed by me, and she said, "honey! Don't ever think that!" But I think she just doesn't want me to be insulted. You may think that being insomniac gives me the chance to stay late at party's and stuff, but instead I'm just tired all the time so, I never got up and went around, and do stuff. It was like that until one day...


	2. Chapter 2

"Rose! Come down to dinner!" Mother shouted. I ignored her and continued drawing. "Rose?" There was a gentle knock on the door. It opened up a crack.

"Rose? Are you alright?" Said mother frowning. I sighed.

"I'm fine mum." She saw my notepad and her eyes widened. She always loved drawing. "Can I see?"

"Do really want to see my drawing?" I asked, never has the time to look at what I make, so this was a rare opportunity. She nodded so I handed over my drawing. Mother took a breath.

" Rose, this is amazing!" It was a drawing of a young knight with no amour just a sword and a shield. He had a mop of long hair that fell into his face.

"Rose, how come you didn't show me this before!" Mum was astonished and I bowed my head and murmured.

"You never had time." She pursed her lips.

" Then I'm sorry." I stared at her. Her eyes were apologetic." I'm sorry I never had time to see these AMAZING drawings. Do you have any more?" I beamed. She loved my drawings! She loved them! I could dance around the whole castle naked. ( O.k not really, but... Come on!)

" Of course I have more!" I quickly flipped back some pages and found one of my favorites. " it's me, as a knight!" When I was little I used to pester my mum, saying that I'd be a knight, one day. Then one night I was bored, so I imagined what my armor would look like if I did become a knight. Mum sighed.

" I remember you dressing up in left over fabric from the seamstresses and got the carpenters to make you a sword! You battled your father every day!" I laughed.

"I used to pretend that dad was a dragon!" We both laughed until we were crying. There was another knock on the door, and my dad came in.

"What's all that noise?" He picked up my drawing, that had fell off my bed. "Ah, knight rose strikes again!" He let out a husky chuckle. "Come, we must go to dinner." Mum held out her hand for me, but I shook my head.

"I'll eat later." I replied. Dad frowned.

"How about you take your drawings to the garden and we'll get a servant to take your meal there?" I nodded. Once mum and dad had left, I picked up my golden slippers and my pencils, and headed out to the garden.

**what do you think?**

**please REVEIW! I brightens up my entire day!**


	3. Chapter 3

Once I had found a spot to sit, I gazed upon the stars, that twinkled like diamonds, more beautiful than any jewel in dad's castle.

"Beautiful, aren't they?" Said a voice from behind me. I turned, dropping my books, but it was just a servant boy. I smiled.

"Yes, they are." They boy offered me the tray he was holding, that contained my dinner.

"Thank you." I said. He gestured the spot next to me.

"May I?" He asked. I was surprised. No servant ever wanted anything to do with the royals, so I said yes. He sat next to me and stared at the stars. I picked at my food, uncomfortably.

"What's your name?" I asked him. He glanced at me with a smile on his face.

"Wesley." He reminded me of someone, but I couldn't tell who.  
"I'm rose." He grinned.

"I could tell." I blushed. Of course he knew who I was! I'm the kings daughter for goodness sake! Wesley saw something and picked it up. It was my notebook! I had forgotten all about it! He brushed off the dirt and handed it to me. He was about to say something when the clock strikes 10. That was my curfew. I turned to Wesley, apologetic, but he shook his head and smiled. He picked up the tray and said goodbye and he left. I stared at the spot he was, just moments ago. It was like he was magic. Able to appear and disappear just by clicking his fingers. I remembered what time it was, and I hurried back to the castle. Later, when I was back in my room, I flicked through my notebook and saw my picture of the knight. I gasped. Despite the clothing and the shield and sword, my knight was a mirror image of Wesley.

For once in a long time, I actually got to sleep. Sometimes I fear going to sleep, (if I manage), because of the dreams I have. In my dream the trees swayed in the cold wind, the bark bending under its power. Leaves swept across the ground as the midnight full moon glowed, ghostly in the midst of the thick black blanket of the sky. A howl pierced the air. I was running away from this creature. I couldn't see it because the shadows cloaked its figure, but I could hear it. I could hear it following me, chasing me. Suddenly I tripped. The creature lunged, it's red eyes glowing and fangs bared. I held my breath, waiting for the feel of the claws, ripping at my skin, but the pain never came. Instead a load whine came from the beast and I looked up. There was a knight, in full amour, with a sword at hand. He killed the beast, turn he turned to me.

"Are you alright princess rose? " he asked, his voice melodious.  
"Who are you?" He raised his visor glancing at me.

"Wesley." I whispered, and my dream faded away.

**hey!**

**a chapter for my two beasties that REVEIWed!**

**( a visor is the helmet, thingamajig)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys!**

**I only updated cus...**

**1) I got a new story follower, called pencil in her hand. THANKS PIHH!**

**2) my annoying friend lahays711, is bothering me in home room, going,**

**"UPDATE!"**

**lahays711: so not my fault, she never updates, I have to read more of this tale!**

**illovebooks: hehehe... Did you know I've actually wrote the whole story, I'm just waiting for reviews to update.( and I'm lazy, and my mum grounded me from my iPad for a week...)**

**lahays711: again, not my fault. Yours. So just update please? **

**Illovebooks: fine, here's the story, enjoy!**

_what happened last time._

_rose was having a dream..._

_"Wesley.." I whispered and dream faded away..._

_**now...**_

"Hello? Can you hear me?" Everything was fuzzy.

"Am I awake?" I asked, not really caring who answered. A voice laughed.

"No, dear child. You are not awake yet." I turned to the voice.

"Who are you?"

"Dear child, I'm your fairy godmother!" Right! I have a fairy godmother! And pigs can fly!( can you hear the sarcasm?)

"Why is everything so fuzzy?" I asked.

"Oh!" Said my supposedly 'fairy godmother' "let me fix that in a jiffy!" Suddenly, everything cleared up, and a petite woman looked very happy with herself.

"Um, excuse me, but who are you, really?" I asked,as politely as possible, but she still looked offended.

"I am your fairy godmother!" She started muttering to herself about how come I questioned about it and all the other fairy godmothers's princess automatically just listened and believed them. She continued rambling for a couple of minuets, until I let out a clear "eh hem." And she stared at me.

"You were saying?" I said pointedly.

"Yes, sorry about that. I came here to WARN you." I frowned.

"About what?"

" about the beast!"

"What beast!"

" the one you just had in your dream." I stared at her, open mouthed.

"Y-y-you mean it was Real?" She nodded.

"The beast is a horrifying creature that is called vayry gentany."

"the very get tony?"

"vayry gentany. It can smell humans from a mile away and it feeds on the hearts of children. the vayry gentany is making its way to the land." I gasped.

"We have to stop it! Does father know?" She shook her head.

"No, I'm telling you, so you can tell him."

"I will! How much more time do we have?" She smiled sympathetically.

"None." Suddenly I was jerked awake by banging on my door.

**Hehehe... TAKE THAT LAHAYS! YOU GET A CLIFFY FOR BUGGING ME!**


	5. A knight in shining armor

_**Last time on unsleeping beauty...**_

**Rose just found out about the vary gentany **

"We have to stop it! Does father know?" She shook her head.  
"No, I'm telling you, so you can tell him."  
"I will! How much more time do we have?" She smiled sympathetically.  
"None." Suddenly I was jerked awake by banging on my door.

**now...**

"Princess rose! Princess rose! Quick! Come! " I leaped out of bed with a throbbing headache. I swung open my door to find nurse Bella panicking on the spot.  
"Princess! A creature is attacking the castle!" I nodded.  
"The vayry gentany, yes I know! Has it made its way into the castle yet?" Nurse Bella stared at me in shock, then she shook her head.  
"Not yet, but its nearly inside. Now come!"  
"No." Bella's eyes widened.  
"No? But you have to!"  
"I have to tell my father about the vayry gentany!" She looked at me, curiously and took my arm.  
"What are you talking about, child?" I wrenched my arm from her grasp.  
"The vayry gentany! A mystical creature that eats hearts of children! Now I have to go see father!" And I ran before nurse Bella could stop me.

"I want double the guards, and double the defense system! Can anybody tell me what this creature is?!" The king yelled.  
"I can!" I yelled from across the hall. Father turned to me.  
"Rose? What are you doing here! It's dangerous here!"  
"Father, I know what it is! It's the vayry gentany!"  
"Rose, I don't have time for- wait, the vayry gentany? What's that?"  
"It's a mythical creature!"  
"Rose, I don't have time for nonsense!"  
"But father, it's real!"  
"Rose! Unless you can prove your point, you will leave now!" Suddenly, a servant boy ran up to father.  
"Sir! The soothsayer found out that the beast is called the very gent any!"  
"The what?"  
"Father! He means the vayry gentany!" I said exasperated. The boy nodded to me and I relised that it was Wesley! Father turned to me and grabbed me by my shoulders and asked sternly " What do you know about this creature?!" When my asked this my headache worsened. Suddenly I knew everything to know about the vayry gentany and even the worse thing of all!  
"He won't leave until he's eaten the heart of a child." Wesley eyes grew to the size of saucers, and father looked grim.  
"Then we'll attack the whole army on him!"  
"No father! No sword, spear or dagger can penetrate its iron skin!"  
"We can't order a slave to die for us!" I shook my head.  
"No, But a royal can volunteer!" I started heading for the door, when my father pulled me back. "Are you crazy?! I won't allow you!"  
"Father, it's our service to help the people. Now I'm doing my part!" What we didn't notice, while we were bickering was that Wesley was heading towards the window. He gave a little cough and we turned to him.  
"Wesley, get away from the window! You might fall!" He gave a weak smile and said  
"That's the point." He spread out his arms wide and he leaned back. His body tumbling out of the window.  
"Wesley!" I cried.** (This bit is kinda gross, so skip if your uneasy about blood)** The vary gentany scrambled for the body and ripped though his chest. Blood was covered over the snout of the gruesome beast, fangs ripping though his heart, devouring it quickly.**( you can look again)**

****Wesley's eyes stared lifelessly and empty up at the king and his daughter. A single smile was etched on his face, as if he knew it'd be all o.k In the end. Soon the vary gentany let out a pitiful wail, and slowly turned into a pile of ashes on the floor.

I can't exactly remember what happened after that. I couldn't tear my gave from the bloodied sight. After what seamed to be years, someone pulled me away and brought me back to my room.

Mother tried to talk to me, but I couldn't answer, my life was in shambles.

**Well, THAT was depressing to write!**

**DO NOT FEAR! **

**This is the SECOND last chapter SOOO...**

**reveiw?**

**p.s I have a feeling you should REVEIW because I spent ages writing that AND I dont care if its critics about me killing off Wesley! I had to be done!**

**WHOEVER CAN TELL ME where I got the name for Wesley, they Get a preview for the SEQUAL! **

**Basicaly this story from Wesley point of view...**

**I thought it would be interesting...**

**HINT: it's from one of my favorite movies!**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
